I need you
by Grace-1997
Summary: Ty is in love with Tinka. Cece is in love with Logan. The problem? Logan and Tinka are dating other people. What are Ty and Cece going to do to win them over? READ AN IN CHAPTER 14! FREE TO ADAPTION FOR THE SEQUEL! :)
1. How to win them over

**Here's my new story guys! I hope you guys like it! I think it would be fun to make one like that , so i made it :D Please leave reviews, I'd love to hear your opinion about it! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Summary:**

**Ty is love with Tinka. Cece is in love with Logan. The problem? Tinka and Logan are happily together with other people. As Ty saw Cece running out crying because of Logan, kissing his new girlfriend he has an idea. Cece and Ty start fake dating to make the two jealous. Will it work or will it end in a total disaster like the most of their plans?**

**Ty's POV:**

I was at the school at my lockers lost in thoughts, about Tinka. Why Tinka? Well i'm hopelessly in love with her. My problem? She has a boyfriend. Yeah, that's bad i now. I mean, I'm once in my life in love and the beautiful blond haired girl with the sparkling blue eyes is taken. I sighed and closed my lockers, without taking something out. It was friday anyway, school was out and in my situation i don't really have the nerves to do homework. Tinka was standing there kissing with her Boyfriend Max so i walked away.

I walked around the corner as i saw Logan Hunter, making out with some girl, that i saw, was from Cece's class. Talking about her she stood at the other side from the corner and as she saw them both, tears were welling up in her eyes and she ran out of the school, Rocky following her after staring shocked at Logan and that girl for 5 seconds . Ouch. Poor Cece. I knew she really liked Logan, since they made up, and he had apologized to her. They became good friends only two weeks ago and she hopelessly fell in love with him, like me in Tinka.

Well she said to me she was in love with him, since the badminton- match, but didn't want it to tell Rocky. Rocky knew that she's in love with him, but not that part of the story. Better it is. I ran after her, to look after her. She sat on a bench before the school with Rocky. Her head was in her hands and i could tell she was crying. Rocky's arm was around her, to comfort her. I walked up to them and asked : ,,Cece, is everything okay?" Rocky glared at me. Ok, stupid question. Cece just murmured something like 'I'm so stupid, that i love him', 'How could i ever thought he feels the same' or ' I'm going to die alone'.

She really was hurt, i could see that. I could kill Logan right now. Cece was like a little sister to me. Nobody can do that to her. Suddenly an idea popped in my head. Of course! I almost cried but then remained myself: ,,Cece i know how we could win Tinka and Logan over!" Cece looked up at me confused.

**Cece's POV:**

I sat on a bench before the school, crying my heart out about Logan. I knew Rocky was there and tried to comfort me. I knew Ty was also there and i knew he was as brokenhearted as me, since he hadn't luck with Tinka either. I mean that's not fair. I really love Logan. Since that badminton- match. I knew Ty loved Tinka also for a really long time. Now we're both broken hearted, while the persons we love were dating someone else. I really want to be with Logan and i can't get him out of my head, no matter what i try.

I also tried to date an other guy, that backfired. Now we get along but he still didn't love me. I cried only harder at that thought. He will never love me. Why did i try to get my hopes up anyway? Suddenly Ty spoke up again: ,,Cece i know how we could win Tinka and Logan over!" I looked at him confused. What is he talking about? Didn't he saw them snogging with each other people like i did? ,,What are you talking about Ty?" , i asked, my voice really cracky. I had no clue what he meant. How could we win them over?

Ty grinned wide: ,,We just have to make them jealous." I face palmed myself. ,,Yeah like that would work. I mean how are you think to do that? How should we get them jealous?" I asked him. He grinned only wider. I didn't think i really want to hear this. Ty stuttered a little bit sheepish. ,,Y-you know, if we would start dating they -" , Rocky gasped shocked and angry and i cut him off. ,,Us two? Dating? I hope that is a joke and if it is, it's not a good one Tyler Blue!"

Ty's grin disappeared and he stuttered on: ,, I-i don't mean it like that, Cece. I mean fake-dating. Just to get them jealous and they maybe will see us in an other light. I mean if you don't w-" Rocky stood up angry. ,,Ty! What are you thinking, you're doing? That's the most stupid idea you e-" ,,I'm in." , i interrupted her, standing up. Rocky stared at me in disbelieve and anger. Ty looked relieved and smiled again. ,,Wait? What?" Rocky whisper- yelled at me. ,,You heard me, Rocky. I don't think Ty's idea is that bad, and i have a major crush on Logan." I told her honestly.

Ty's grin went wider and then he added to what i said: ,, I know exactly how you feel. It sucks. I mean we're literally like siblings, so it won't change anything, right?" , i nodded. ,,I mean even if that involves hugging, holding hands, cuddling, k-k-kissing..." I nodded again. ,,I really want to be with Logan and, if that's the price i have to pay for it, I'm willing to do it." Ty and i smiled at each other. ,,So Mrs. Jones. Would you do me the honor of being my fake girlfriend?" I chuckled and replied: ,,I'd love, too."

Rocky shook her head in disbelieve. ,,I can't believe you two! That won't have a good ending, i'm sure of it!" But we ignored her and Ty brought me into a bear hug. Suddenly i saw Tinka with Max and Logan with Cynthia walking out of school and i whispered: ,,They're coming!" ,,Time to put it in action." , Ty whispered back and his hands wandered to my waist while i sneaked my arms around his neck, both of us leaning in.

'What i didn't do for the love of my live' i thought before our lips met and Rocky gasped. The kiss was nice, but nothing really special. The kiss was soon broken by the voices from Logan and Tinka who were shouting: ,,What's going on?" . Aaaaand action.


	2. Aaaand action!

**Here's the next chapter from the new story :) I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews :) And i hope you still read my other story 'I'm over thinking it up' ! :D I won't write on until thursday since I'm away for two days :/ But after that I'm going to write on as soon as it's possible! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Logan's POV:**

I was just walking out of school, hand in hand with my new girlfriend Cynthia. She was awesome. She had brown hair, brown eyes and was really tall and cute and... Well you got the point. I asked her out today, she said yes and we kissed. Well, made out. I was really happy with her and i think i was now finally over … never mind. As we walked out i stopped in my tracks shocked at the sight infront of me.

There were Cece and Ty... kissing! A stab went through my chest as i saw them kissing but i have no clue why. I shouldn't care about this, right? I saw Tinka with her boyfriend Max who saw the same and we both shouted at the same time: ,,What's going on?" Cece and Ty broke apart, Ty's one arm, still around Cece's waist. Cynthia said something about her mom was here to pick her up but i didn't pay attention.

I walked straight up to them and Tinka who was now also standing there. As i arrived there asked again: ,,What's going on?" , a little bit madness in my voice. Cece and Ty both raised an eyebrow, then Ty said: ,,What? Can't i kiss my girlfriend?" What? They are...? ,,Since when are you two together?" , i asked confused. Cece snuggled more up to Ty and answered, smiling at him: ,,Since, right now. He just asked me out.''

Tinka said as nicely as she could in that moment to Ty: ,,Well, good luck you, two.'' and walked away, obviously shocked and sad. I tried to calm down and then asked Rocky: ,,And you're okay with that?" i must find a cracking point in this. They can't date! Cece looked pleading to Rocky who sighed. ,,Well, i guess. If that's what the both make happy.'', she replied. I looked in disbelieve to Rocky who just shrugged. I can't believe that. Cece and Ty... I mean, what the heck?! Those guys had no chemistry at all and... Oh who am i kidding, they are perfect together.

I tried to put a smile on my face, said: ,,Well, then congratulations, you two.'' and walked away. I can't see them both together. That was to much to take. I didn't know why it hurt so much to see them together but it did. I mean... Oh who am i kidding, I'm jealous but they won't know. I mean I'm in love with Cece for a long time. I only came together with Cynthia to make Cece jealous. Now, there i have it. Cece is taken. She's together with Ty. Unbelievable. Not only that it's THE Tyler Blue, most popular guy in the school. No, he's also the big brother of my ex Rocky.

Well, Cece is the most popular girl in school and so cool and beautiful and... It's no wonder that they're together now. Even if i'm broken because of it now. But this game you could also play with more then two people. I will show Cece what she misses.

**Cece's POV:**

After Logan was out of earshot i grinned at Ty who grinned back. Rocky just rolled her eyes and asked: ,,Can we go now, you two 'Lovebirds'?" We nodded and walked to Ty's car, Ty and me hand in hand. If this should work, we must act like a couple even if they're not there, not that someone let slip something out to them. Rocky groaned behind us. Well i kinda own her, since she played along even if she didn't like the idea. She is a true best friend. As we arrived at home i said goodbye to Ty and Rocky and walked into my apartment.

My mom stood there arms crossed. I stopped and looked at her confused. ,,Hey mom." , i greeted her. ,,Hey mom? A good friend of me who lives near by the school just called me and do you know what she said to me?" Oh, oh. I totally forgot about Lena. ,,That my daughter and Tyler Blue, your best friends brother were kissing in front of the school and holding hands!"

Shit. Well seems like i also had to play this in front of my mom. She was still friends with Jeremy and that could be a problem. ,,Oh yeah... About that... Ty asked me out today and i said yes because... To say the truth, I'm in love with him mom. For a really long time. I just couldn't put the courage up to say it, because i was afraid Rocky would be mad. Or you. Or anyone else. I'm sorry but i really like him and i didn't want this to end. Please don't be mad at me.'' I said to her guilty. Wow nice acting Jones.

My moms look softened and then she replied: ,,I'm not mad at you. Even if you should have told me it earlier that you're in love with Ty. You could stay together with him, but no more secrets, okay?" I nodded and my mom hugged me. Ok, now i really feel guilty.

**Tinka's POV:**

As i was away from Rocky, Logan and Ty and Cece, the tears ran down my cheeks. I can't believe Ty was together with that dumb girl! What did he see in her? He's so smart and beautiful and all this things. She's just dumb. Well but she's popular and good looking and... Oh who am i kidding. Those two are perfect for each other. I shouldn't be jealous anyway, I'm taken.

It shouldn't had hurt that much. I didn't care if they're together. If they wanted to be... Yeah right, i can't keep telling that myself. I was only together with Max to make Ty jealous and now he's taken. I'm so stupid. But this game you could also play with more then two people. I will show Ty what he misses and then he will beg me to bis girlfriend.


	3. Right?

**Hey guys here's the new chapter! I had a little thought on this story and now i leave it open which pairings will be there! :D I hope you guys still like it and leave reviews! :) Thanks for the reviews i got so far :) Sorry guys if you read the wrong document first my laptop kinda went crazy and the original chapter wasn't save so i had to write it new :/ Now I'm really pissed but i hope you still like the chapter :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Ty's POV:**

I was in my room after i had talked to my mom, who found out, thanks to Georgia, that Cece and i were dating. I let myself fall on the bed groaning. I didn't want it to become something like this. It should only be some little act to make Tinka and Logan jealous. Now our family, except Rocky, thought we're really dating. Well i think we have to play along, if this should work. I mean it's not like we like each other like that, right? It won't be so bad and hopefully , at the end of the story we're together with the guys, we want to be with.

I also think that won't effect our friendship at all. I mean such a friendship won't broke because of something like that, right? No. Cece and i will still stay friends. Everything is going to be good, right? At least i hope so. I thought about the whole thing as suddenly the door went open and Rocky went in. She wasn't really pleased about the fact that Cece and i were fake dating. ,,Hey little sis, what's up?'' , i asked her trying to sound not worried. Rocky looked at me angry. ,,What's up? Really, Ty? Well i want to talk to you.'', she replied really pissed off.

I looked at her and waited for her to continue. She started again, this time softer: ,, Ty look... I know you and Cece are hopelessly in love and want to make Tinka and Logan jealous. But i think this isn't really a good idea. I mean what if someone finds out that you two are fake dating? Or even worse. What if one of you really fall for the other? I mean it can happen so much and you can't just back out. You're the most popular guys at school. It won't take long and the whole school knows it. I don't want one of you or both to get hurt. I mean, it's my opinion. I know you probably won't change your mind, but please think about it.'' and with that she walked out again.

Rocky was really worried about us. I mean, she was right, that wasn't the best thing to do. Even if her arguments are kinda lame. Well, not really. Even if me and Cece falling for each other is nearly impossible, right? No. Everything will went great and we will both have the love of our lives soon. Nothin will change that.

**Cece's POV:**

After the talk with my mom i paced in my room back and forth. I couldn't believe i lied to my mom. I'm feeling so bad. I mean, she also said it Ty's mom now. That means our whole families are involved. Maybe this wasn't a good idea at all. Ty and i should end this, before it could get worse. But... I want to win Logan over... and it's not like we could change the situation, right? I mean it's not like we're falling for each other, or something like that, right? We will still be friends after this and nothing will change. At least i hope so.

I didn't know. It still feels wrong. I had to talk to Ty. We have to over think that. I sighed. I just want to be with Logan. Ty is one of my best friends. It didn't feels right to do something like this. We're lying to so much people. The only one who knew about this is Rocky and she isn't really pleased. I sighed again and walked to the Blue's trough the window. Rocky sat on the couch. Marcie or Ty's dad luckily wasn't there. As she saw me she smiled half- hearted. ,,Hey Cece.'' , she greeted me.

,,Hey. Where is Ty? I have to talk to him about the whole 'fake-dating' thing.", i asked. She looked a little bit confused but then answered: ,,He's in his room. After our mom had found out about you two, he lies on his bed and stares at the ceiling.'' I nodded. So Ty also thinks about it. At least i'm not overreacting if he also thought about it, right? I said thanks to Rocky and walked into Ty's room. As Ty saw me he immediately stood up from his bed. He smiled at me. ,,Hey Cece." , he greeted me.

Instead of greeting him i said straight why i was here. ,,We need to talk about us, fake-dating. Ty i had second thoughts about the whole thing. I'm not sure if this will work. I mean sure, i want to make Logan jealous and i want to help you with Tinka but we now also had to lie to our family. I mean what if someone find it out or-''

**Ty's POV:**

,,We need to talk about us, fake-dating. Ty i had second thoughts about the whole thing. I'm not sure if this will work. I mean sure, i want to make Logan jealous and i want to help you with Tinka but we now also had to lie to our family. I mean what if someone find it out or-'' I cut her off, while laying my hands on her shoulders. ,,Or we fall for each other? Cece i also thought about it but i think we're just a little bit overreacting. Everything will went great. You will get Logan and i will get Tinka, like we want. We won't fall for each other. I mean we're like siblings right?'', Cece nodded.

Then i added, feeling a little bit guilty: ,, But if you don't want to do this, we can break it up. I mean i don't want to f-'' ,,No.'', this time Cece interrupted me. ,,You're right. Everything will went great. It's not like anything special will happen between us right?'' This time i nodded and then i smiled.

**No one's POV:**

Both teens smiled at each other. They were sure, nothing will change, instead of the fact that they will soon have the love of their live , right? They stared into each other and didn't notice that they were getting closer and closer until their lips were only centimeters away from each other. Then Ty spoke up again: ,,And this will change nothing either right?'' 

Before Cece could ask what he means he pressed his lips to her. She immediately kissed back and they fall on his bed, still making out. Both of them thought it will change nothing but did it really mean nothing?


	4. AN!

**Guys relax! I promised you a Cogan and a Tynka story and you will get one! :) I just think it wouldn't be a good fake-dating story if there wouldn't be drama, or am i wrong? So just keep on reading and trust me, you'll get what you want! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	5. About making out and being caught

**So here's a new chapter from the new story! :) I hope you guys still read the story and like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) Like i said it's still a Cogan and Tynka story so don't worry! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

Ty and me were on his bed making out. I don't really know how we ended like this. Well, i know. We talked about how we should break this up, then thought otherwise and said it won't effect anything and then Ty asked me:,,This will change nothing either, right?'' But before i could asked him what he meant he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me. Still no sparks or anything but it felt really good and i kissed immediately back.

He was on the top of me and we kissed and kissed. It was a battling for dominance, inside and outside. I knew i should've stopped this but somehow i couldn't. It was so wrong but felt so good. Suddenly the door went open and Ty and i quickly broke apart, Ty falling from the bed. In the doorway stood Flynn , almost terrefied. ,, I know you two are together, but do i now always have to be afraid when i walk in here to see you two eating each other faces off?'' , he asked obviously shocked.

Ty chuckled. ,,Well, hay you , too. Flynn. What are you doing here?'' , he asked, trying to change the subject. I felt really uncomfortable since my own brother caught me making out with the boy i don't really love. Flynn didn't really want to go further with the subject so he answered Ty without complaining: ,,I should get Cece. Tinka can't babysit me today so you have to do it this time.'' I groaned. Great. Now the rest of the day was ruined. Ty chuckled again. I looked at him with a 'Shut up' look and said: ,,I'm coming in a minute. If you would go into our apartment, or do you want to see how Ty and me say bye to each other?''

Flynn was already out of the room before i was finished talking. ,,Haha i think we just ruined the rest of Flynn's childhood.'' , Ty said laughing. I also laughed and replied: ,,Naah. I think it was already ruined as he saw my mom kissing my dad one day before her wedding with Jeremy. '' We started laughing again. Then we fell in an awkward silence. Then Ty spoke up again: ,,Well, that was... nice... But nothing special or something like that!'' , i nodded quick. ,,I'll see you tomorrow then.'' , i told him, gave him a quick peck on the lips even though nobody saw us and walked out of the room.

As i arrived at our apartment Flynn sat on the couch, looking up as i walked in. ,,I actually liked Ty but i'm not really sure of it anymore , since he's snogging my sister now.'' , he said to me. I chuckled. ,,Get over it, Flynn. '' , i replied and walked into my room. I took my laptop and sat on my bed. I got on facebook. I laughed . A relationshiprequest from Tyler Blue. 'Are you in a relationship with Tyler Blue' stood there. I clicked yes, chuckling.

Five minutes later i got what felt like thousand congratulations and questions how it happened and so on. 70 likes in five minutes. Wow. Suddenly Logan sent me a message. This will be fun.

Chat

Logan: Hey Cece.

Cece: Hey Logan. What's up?

Logan: Nothing much. So y and Ty. Is it something serious? (I hated it to lie but i want to make him jealous.)

Cece: I think so. What about you and Cynthia?

Logan: Oh. Everything perfect. She's such a beatiful and kind girlfriend (at this comment a stab went through my chest)

Cece: Wow, great. I'm happy for you ( not really).

Logan: Thanks same to you, with Ty. Well , i have to go. I'm going to go on a date with Cynthia. See ya. :) (Ouch)

Cece: Yeah. Bye :)

Logan Hunter is logged out.

I sighed. I hope this thing will go quick. I hate it to lie to all the people. I mean yeah it's fun to fake-date Ty. Especially the making- out on his bed felt really good. But still i want to go out with Logan finally. I can't stop thinking about him and as i saw him with Cynthia it broke my heart. I wished i was one Cynthias place. Or Logan on Ty's place. I guess you got the point. I groaned, closed my laptop and stood up from my bed.

I walked into the living- room and sat down on the couch, just as Rocky came through the window. ,,Hey hey.'' , she greeted me. ,,Hey.'', i replied a little bit down, since i was lost in thoughts about Logan and how badly i want to kiss him. ,,So... what were you and Ty talking about?'' , Rocky asked. Aw man. I totally forgot that Rocky will ask me about that but i saw in her look that she really didn't know anything. Say something Jones. ,,Well. We talked about it since i didn't really know if that was such a good idea still but we both came to the decision that we really need to do that, because of Logan and Tinka. The discussion went a lot longer than i thought.''

Well that wasn't a complete lie. Rocky raised an eyebrow, then said: ,,I still can't believe you two will do that but since you won't listen to me, fine. If it goes wrong -'' I cut her off. ,,You told us so, yeah, yeah. We know that. It won't go wrong. Ty and i are knowing what we do. It's a good plan and it will work. '' Rocky rolled her eyes. ,,Yeah, like all your other good plans. Even if it wasn't really necessary to post your 'happy relationship' on facebook.''. She added sarcasticly but let the subject fall. Gladly. I didn't need her sarcastic comments, since i was stressed enough without them.

,,Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go to Crusty's . '' i said to her and Rocky nodded. ,,Let's go.", she replied. Then we made our way to Crusty's talking.


	6. Crusty's and lovesick couples

**Here's a new chapter for you guys! I hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) Thanks for the reviews i got so far! :) I sadly still not own Shake it up :D But you guys are still the best and thanks for the supporting :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

As we arrived at Crusty's we sat down on a table and started talking again. After five minutes Deuce came up. ,,Hey Deuce.'', we greeted him. Deuce grinned at us. ,,Hey you two. Cece i heard you and Ty are a thing now. Congratulations!'' In the inside i rolled my eyes but outside i smiled at Deuce and said nicely: ,,Thank you Deuce.'' He smiled back and then looked at Rocky. ,,I really was shocked that you're okay with that. I really didn't except that.''

Rocky rolled her eyes: ,,Yeah, i never excepted that those two would end up together. Oh well but if it makes them happy I'm happy , too. As long as i'm not going to be aunt soon.'' We laughed and then ordered our food. While we waited for our food the door to Crusty's opened and Logan came in with Cynthia, holding hands. Ouch. It hurt to see that but i stopped myself from crying, again.

Rocky saw my look and whispered: ,,Should we go?'' I shook my head and tried to blink the tears away. Stop it, Jones. Everyone thinks you're together with Ty. Talking about him he just walked into Crusty's greeted Deuce, who told him something and pointed at us. Ty walked up to us grinning. I smiled back as good as i could. Ty mouthed to me 'What's wrong' but before i could show it him he saw Logan and Cynthia. The door to Crusty's opened again and Tinka and Max also walked in, holding hands. That was the reason why she can't babysit Flynn?

As Ty saw them he went quicker to us and as he was behind my chair i looked up to him, he greeted me with: ,,Hey Babe.'' and he leaned down and kissed me. I closed my eyes and i wouldn't say i didn't enjoy it. After 5 seconds we broke apart. ,,Hey you, too.'' i said giggling, trying to sound really happy. Rocky rolled her eyes at us and we just chuckled. ,,What are you doing here Ty? I thought you had a meeting with Phil and the other producers from Shake it up at 6?'', Rocky asked him. As i looked at the clock i saw it was half past seven.

Ty had his arms around me and said: ,,Well since Phil got sick, the meeting will be next week. So i thought i spend more time with my beatiful girlfriend and my lovely sister.'' I blushed. Even if between Ty and me actually was nothing, it was still really cute. He took a chair and sat down besides me, an arm around my shoulders. I relaxed a bit and tried to do, like i didn't care that Logan and Cynthia were there. Even if it was really hard. We started talking and talking and everytime Logan or Tinka would look over Ty pecked me on the lips. It was kinda funny because i could swear i saw a hint of jealously in their eyes.

**Logan's POV:**

I was at Crusty's with Cynthia on our first official date and Cece, Rocky and Ty were there, too. I kinda feel sick from seeing them together. Every there and then Ty steals a kiss from Cece and Cece giggled everytime. I love her laugh but i wish it would be because of me. I tried to pay attention to what Cynthia said but paced always out, as suddenly an idea hit me, as i saw Tinka and Max sitting at a table near by us. Tinka was also distracted by the sight from Ty and Cece. I knew now how to make them jealous.

It was nine and Cynthia and i were about to go. Meanwhile Deuce, Dina and Flynn were also sitting at the table with Ty, Cece and Rocky and they were laughing really hard about something Ty told them. They looked really happy. Somehow i wished i could sit besides them and laugh with them. That's probably impossible since i'm such a jerk and didn't ask Cece out before it was to late.

Tinka just also joyned them after Max was out of Crustys, trying to act normal even if i could see how much the whole thing hurts her. Cynthia said goodbye to me but before she went away i kissed her one last time, hoping Cece would see that. Cynthia blushed and then walked away. Bingo. Cece saw it and she looked at me. Time to take the plan in action.

I walked up to them and greeted them: ,,Hey guys, what's up?'' They smiled at me. Even if i'm jealous they're still somehow my friends even if i could kill Ty right now. ,,Nothing much. Just hanging out with friends, like always. Why don't you also take a seat?'', Ty replied. I nodded and sat down. Cece leaned down on Ty's shoulder, yawning. A stab went through my chest at that. If i could be the one, she was... Snap out of it Logan!

Deuce looked at his watch and said: ,,Sorry guys, my break is over. I'll see you later. Ty, don't forget , we promised to babysit Flynn tonight.'' Ty groaned but nodded. Dina stood up with Deuce and they walked away after we all said goodbye to them. Well now it will be easier to put my plan in action. We started to talk again a little and after one hour or so, we decided to go home.

Before everyone stood up i looked at Ty and Cece and said: ,,By the way. I wanted to ask you if you want to go on a doubledate with Cynthia and me? We're going to this new fancy restaurant on tuesday. I mean if you guys don't want to since you're only together since today it's okay, but i think it will be fun.''

Ty and Cece looked at each other, then Cece replied: ,,Sure why not? Sounds good to me.'' Ty nodded grinning. Then Tinka throw in. ,,Make it a tripple date. Max and me are also coming.'' Ty's grin went wider even though i had no clue why. ,,Perfect. I'll send you the adress per SMS and everything. We're meeting there at 7 p.m.'' , i told them and smiled at Tinka knowing.

,,We'll be there but now we have to go home. See you guys around Tinka and Logan.'', Ty said, stood up and intertwined his fingers with Cece. Ouch. Rocky rolled her eyes at them. Didn't seem like she was that pleased about them two being together. Tinka and i nodded and then we went seperate ways. This is going to be a fun night.


	7. Stupid, stupid, stupid

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry that it is so short again but i didn't have much time to write it :/ I hope you'll still like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

Ty and i went into my apartment after we said bye to Rocky. Unbelievable that my mom said it's okay that he would sleep over here to look after Flynn. Talking about him he was in his room right now, saying something about ,,Don't wanna see how my little sister and her boyfriend eat each other faces off.'' Poor Flynn, if only we could tell him. Well, but he would probably tell it Logan. So , no way. Bad enough that Rocky made a drama out of it.

We sat down at the couch and i snuggled up to Ty's chest, since Deuce could come every minute and Flynn was in the other room. It wasn't that bad but i really wanted to be with Logan, so it was kinda odd to cuddle with Ty. Ty smiled down to me and then said: ,,So... We have a tripple date... Seems like our plan works sooner than we thought.'' I chuckled and replied: ,,Yeah. I'm glad if it works. Even if you're not that bad of a kisser.'' , i smirked at him.

Ty playfully raised his eyebrows. ,,I'm not bad? I'm an amazing kisser!'' He complained. My smirk only went wider. ,,Yeah, yeah if you say so, Mr. Blue.'' I said and stood up, leaving Ty alone on the couch. He stood up, hold me by the waist and spun me around. ,,What the-'' But he cut me off and kissed me. I pushed him away and he stumbled on the ground. I looked at him confused. ,,What the heck?'' , i asked. ,,Just wanted to show you that I'm an amazing kisser. '' I rolled my eyes and sat down at the couch.

Before Ty could get on other stupid thoughts there was a knock on the door and Deuce stood infront of the door. ,,Hey you two, lovebirds. I'm here for the babysitting.'' , he greeted us. Flynn came out of his room relieved. ,,Finally you're here! I was afraid of coming out of my room, while those two are making out.'' , he told Deuce and i rolled my eyes at him. Ty looked at the clock and raised his eyebrows at Flynn. ,,Shouldn't you be in your bed?'' , he asked. Flynn groaned.

Then i said: ,,Well, i don't know what you three are going to do, but i'm going to sleep. I have to get ready for a date tomorrow.'' Ty smirked at me. This date is going to be fun with Logan and Cynthia and Tinka and Max. I kissed Ty for ten seconds at our goodbye kiss, to annoy Flynn and then went into my room. I heard Flynn groaning again and saying something about 'Stupid lovesick couple' before i closed my door. I chuckled. Flynn could really be ridicioulus sometimes. I changed and got to sleep.

**The next morning**

I woke up the next morning in a good mood. Today i will make Logan really jealous. That will be fun. I climbed out of bed, showered and went into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. I wanted to take my healthy- cereals, but couldn't find them because all the words on the packages were only alphabet soup. Tears were welling up in my eyes. Oh, no. Please, not yet! Why did this have to happen? I stumbled back from the kitchen cabinet and let myself fall down on the couch.

I started crying. Why did this have to happen right now? I fought against my dyslexia all the time and it always comes then when i don't need it the most. Well i never need it but still. I curled up into a ball as suddenly Ty came out of Flynns room. He walked up to me concerned. ,,Cece what's wrong?'' , he asked with really much caring in his voice. Even if we're not really together we're still really close friends and he knows about my dyslexia meanwhile, because we became closer and closer friends over the time.

,,I... Cereals- pack... Alphabet- soup...'' I stuttered and broke out in tears again. Ty hugged me to comfort me and i sobbed into his chest. We heard some noises in Flynn's room and since Deuce didn't know about my dyslexia, but he would go every minute Ty whispered to me: ,, Come on i'll get you into your room.'' I nodded, not able to say anything since i was so sad and angry about myself. I'm so stupid. We went into my room and i laied down on my bed, still crying.

,,I'm so sorry Ty, but i can't go-'' He cut me off. ,,You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault that your dyslexia came in. We will find some other day to win them over.'' ,,Me and my stupid weird disorder.'' , i mummered really mad at myself. I heard Deuce shouting 'Goodbye' to us and two minutes later the doorbell rang again and Flynn shouted: ,,I got it!'' I looked confused. Who could that be?

**Ty's POV:**

I walked out of Cece's room to see Logan standing in the doorway. Wow, great timing. What the heck is he doing here? He smiled at me as he saw me and greeted me: ,,Hey Ty. I'm here to give you the adress and the time for the-'' I interrupted him: ,,Cece and i won't come. Cece's dyslexia make her problems.'' Logan knew about it, since both of them was almost related. The reason why this date can't cappen today was because Tinka doesn't know it and Cynthia and Max.

Well i didn't want to embarass Cece infront of them. Suddenly i got an idea as i saw Logan's concerned face. ,,Oh, no. I can understand that you won't come.'' Maybe...? Tyler Blue, you're a genius. I looked at Logan seriously and then said: ,,Look. I'm normally not thrilled about someone else being alone with my girlfriend but since she's feeling really bad and i have to go... Could you please take care of her?''

Logan looked shocked at me. You could see that he really didn't except that. I grinned inside at my genius idea. Logan seemed to battling with himself in his head but then replied: ,,Sure. Don't worry i won't do anything wrong.'' ,,Oh i'm sure of that. That's because i asked you. I trust you. We're friends right?'' Logan nodded. ,,Well, i have to go. See ya around. I'm coming back at the evening to look after Cece.'' , i told him and then walked out of the apartment. Well Cece, good luck with your crush.


	8. Not a really good idea

**Here's a new chapter again! I hope you still read the story, like it and leave a lot of reviews! If you want to take a challenge take a look at my 'Everything but cliché' challenge :D Thanks for the reviews and nice messages i got so far :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

I waited for Ty to come back and tell me who's the mistery person at the door, as suddenly the door to my room opened and Logan stood in the doorway. My red puffy eyes went wide. ,,Logan, what are you doing here? Where is Ty?'' , i asked confused. Logan looked concerned but slightly grinning at me. ,,You say that, as if i am a stranger. Ty had to go somewhere and asked me if i could look after you since you had problems with your dyslexia. '' , he replied.

I rolled my eyes. Smooth, Ty. That was probably some set up from him to help me, getting together with Logan. On every over day i would've probably thanked him but right now it made me mad. I wasn't in the mood to do that since I'm really down. He will get that back. I didn't quiet know how but he will. Since i didn't answer Logan became really nervous and asked: ,,So... uhmm... What happened today that-'' I cut him off with much bitterness in my voice. ,,I wanted to eat some cereals, but can't find my healthy cereals because every where were just alphabet soup.''

At the thought i could've broke out in tears again. Logan seemed to notice that. His dreamy brown eyes mustered me and he asked then: ,,That means you didn't eat breakfast?'' I shook my head and as for a confirmation my my stomach growled. Then he added: ,,Give me a half hour.'' and walked out of the room. I was kinda confused and curious what Logan would do. Even when he walked out of the room he looks hot... I hoped it has something to do with food, because I'm starving.

I sighed and let myself sink deeper into my pillow. Why did Ty want that I was alone with Logan while i have problems with my dyslexia? That was totally stupid. Everytime when something like that happened i could break out in tears every second. I also looked like a total mess. That wasn't a good way to win someone over. I looked at my phone. A SMS from Rocky

_Ty just told me what he did, because of Logan and you and what happened because of your dyslexia. I can't believe he did that to you! :(_

At least one person who understood me. I replied:

_Yeah i know. I could kill him right now. I really needed him and he just went away and leave me alone with my crush, while i could break out in tears every second. Can't you come over? -.-_

Two minutes later Rocky wrote:

_Sorry, i have this big science- meeting, where this cute nerd invited me, too. I'm already on my way there. I thought Ty, Tinka, Logan and you would be away. Well, make the best out of it. You can kill Ty later. Bye and i hope you'll getting better soon. Xx_

I sighed and put my phone away. Now i had to deal with Logan alone, because of Ty. Then the door opened again and Logan came in with a tablet. I couldn't make out what it was but it smelt good. As Logan walked to me i saw bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice... My stomach growled. Yummy. Logan chuckled as he heard my stomach and then said smiling to me: ,,I thought since you can't read anything at the moment or so, i just make you your breakfast.''

That was so sweet. ,,Thanks Logan.'' I sat up and he laied the tablet down on my legs. I can't believe he did that for me. I could've kissed him for that. Well I wish i could've kissed him all the time but yeah. As i ate my breakfast he sat down on a chair at my bed and waited for me to finish my breakfast. As i was finished Logan spoke up again: ,,So... what do you want to do?'' 'I just wanna curl up into a ball and cry' , i thought. ,,Cece... Don't be so mad at yourself about it.'' , he told me. Oh shit did i say that out loud?

He continued: ,,I honestly don't know how hard this must be but i can see it's everything but easy for you. It's still not your fault that you have dyslexia.'' He said and took my hand. I just realized that i shivered. At his touch it became only worse and my heart skipped a beat. Logan took his hand quickly away as he noticed that he only made it worse. ,,I'm sorry Cece, i -'' I interrupted him. ,,Don't worry I'm not mad. It felt nice. Sorry that i act like this but i sometimes hate me for having this weird disorder.'' A tear ran down my cheek and i quickly brushed it away, that Logan won't notice it.

**Logan's POV:**

,,Don't worry I'm not mad. It felt nice. Sorry that i act like this but i sometimes hate me for having this weird disorder.'' Cece cut me off. I can't believe that she thought like that about herself because of something she can't do anything for. I was here to cheer her up since Ty wasn't there but i could clearly see how hurt she was because of what happened. I'm really sorry for her. Especially since i have a huge crush on her and i can't see her like that. An other tear fall down her cheek and this time i brushed it away.

,,Cece. It's not a weird disorder millions of people have it- '' i started but she cut me off again. ,,Yes it is! Logan please don't trie to lie to me, I'm the one who has the dyslexia and it's not the first time that I only see alphabet soup. It's just, i fight against it all the time and it still comes back. Could we just leave the subject and I don't know, watch movies or something like that? I just want this day to be over soon. '' I looked in her red and puffy eyes from all the crying. She still looks beautiful even if she was so hurt.

I nodded and we walked into the livingroom. We watched the whole days movies and ate ice- cream and at some point we also started laughing and talking normal again. It really felt good and i kinda had the feeling Cece was really feeling better. At 7 p.m. The door went open and Ty came in looking concerned at Cece who looked angry back. ,,Well, i guess my job is over. See you guys around.'' , i said and rushed out the door but i heard Cece shouting: ,,How could you...?'' Ouch. That sounds like a fight.


	9. How could you?

**Here's the new chapter of my story guys! Thanks for the much reviews i got so far and the sweet messages! I love them guys, you're the best! I hope you'll like this chapter and leave a lot of reviews again! :) I also would love it if you do the 'Everything but cliché' challenge from me :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Tinka's POV:**

After Logan had wrote me the SMS that the date was canceled, i was a little bit sad. Oh, well it will give other chances to win Ty over. I mean i don't think he will be long together with Cece. I didn't even really understand why they came together in the first place. I always thought they were like siblings to each other and now they're eating each other faces off. Or maybe they aren't-? No i don't think Cece is like that to go in something like a fake- relationship.

Well, but those two always have creepy ideas but that creepy? No. Well, since i had nothing to do i thought maybe i can do something with Rocky. She was probably as bored as i am since her best friend was busy with her big brother. If i would be her i wouldn't even accept that in first place. I mean that must be really creepy for her to see the people, you care about the most, snogging each other. I'm only a good friend of them and it's creeping me out. Well, i also have a crush on Ty but oh, well. I wrote Rocky a SMS if she wanted to meet at Crustys but she said she had no time.

Why is everyone so busy, right now? Maybe i will just go to their building. Someone will be at home. I mean it's not like i can't visit them without telling them. They're my friends. So i made my way to them and as i saw the fire escape i thought how Cece and Rocky always came through the window to each other and it would be fun to try it out as well.

So i climbed up the fire escape and climbed through the window where i thought the Blue's apartment was. Well wrong thought, i landed before the window of the Jone's apartment and the scene i saw and heard there shocked me.

**Ty's POV:**

After Logan rushed out the door Cece started screaming at me: ,,How could you do that to me, Tyler Blue?'' What the heck did she mean. ,,What the heck are you talking about Cece?'' , i shouted back. Cece got even more angrier at this and wagged with her index finger infront of my face. ,,What i am talking about? I'm talking about you leaving me alone with my crush while I could break out in tears every second! Did you think that would help in anyway, because it didn't! Logan probably thinks now I'm a pour, stupid girl with a weird disorder who can't take care of herself!'' , she shouted on.

I still didn't get what she means. ,,First of all: What is so wrong, when he comforts you? Second of all: I'm pretty sure it helped! You guys seemed really happy on the couch before i came! And third: If he didn't like you with your stupid weird disorder then he didn't deserves you at all!'' Cece's eyes started filling with tears. Oh shit. Did i really just said that. Cece took a few steps back, tears running down her cheeks. I took a step to her but she took a step away. ,,Cece, I'm sorry i shouldn't - '' Cece shook her head.

,,I can't believe you did that and said that, Ty. I thought we were friends, best friends, better said siblings. Not only that you forced me to be your fake-girlfriend, now you made out with me, you leave me alone with the boy i love while i was totally broken and i needed my big brother. '' , she whispered the last part. Oh man, i was the biggest jerk on this world. ,,Cece i really am-'' i started again but she slapped me right across the face. ,,Ouch!'' , i screamed. ,,Well now you nearly knew what you did the last days to me and how it felt for me.'' , Cece said more and more angry.

,, There are no excuses for what you did , Ty. I thought you were my big brother and you really did that for me, to help me and to also get you a girlfriend but you embarassed me infront of Logan and now you didn't even understand why I'm angry! Was it the whole time only about you? How you get Tinka? Then you had a idea how you maybe can get rid of me or i don't know? What was it Ty?'' Ok now she was totally creeping out. I can't believe she slapped me. I mean yeah she was over emotional today because of the whole thing with her dyslexia and so on but that didn't gave her the right to slap me.

I took a deep breath to not scream again and told her: ,,Cece, that isn't true, it's not like you think!'' Cece got angry again and shouted again: ,,Oh, yeah? How is it then? Tell it me Ty.'' I stood silence. I really don't know how it is. I didn't know what i thought as i asked her to be my fake- girlfriend. I didn't know what i thought as i left her alone with Logan while her dyslexia got in. Cece looked at me, fresh tears falling down her face.

,,Like i thought.'' , she told me. ,,You know what? Just get out of here. It's over. Not only our fake- relationship but also our friendship. I can't believe what you did or said.'' I looked pleading at Cece and tried to lay an arm on her shoulder but she turned around. I sighed and walked out of the apartment, holding my burning cheek from Cece's slap.

**Cece's POV:**

After Ty finally left i ran into my room and started crying only harder. Not only that i probably will never get Logan now, but also that i lost my practicilly big brother and best friend, Ty. I thought this plan will really work. Now, i lost both. The love of my live and my big brother. I screamed into my pillow, angry about what happened.

Stupid, Ty. Why did i hear of what he say? That was the worst idea he ever had and believe me, there were a lot. The screaming get down in my sobs and i just laied in my bed and cried. Everytime the sentence from Ty repeated in my head ' If he didn't like you with your stupid weird disorder then he didn't deserves you at all!'. I still can't believe he said that. I thought i can trust him. I thought he won't make fun of me because of that but i was wrong.


	10. How could you 2

**Here's the new chapter for you guys! It's half past midnight here in Germany and i'm still fighting with my stories... Well i kinda promised myself to write at least one chapter a day in the vacation and i didn't really mind :D It actually made fun to write this even if i needed a really long time :) Well i hope you guys like it anyway and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Tinka's POV:**

I can't believe it. They really lied to us. I mean wow, they're really that dumb. At least Cece is. Ty really only did that to come together with me? That's sweet even if i felt a little bit bad for Cece. Nahhh, if she went on with this crazy plan it's not my fault. Well it kinda is because Ty convinced her to do it because of me... but, No. The important thing now is that i know Ty likes me, too. Even if he had to snogg his little sisters best friend to prove that. I don't know if i should feel happy that he likes me or if i should be angry because he tried to make me jealous with Cece. Well it actually really worked until yet.

Well at least i know two things. First: I have to talk to him. Second: I think Logan should also now why Cece was together with Ty. Besides i can't believe she has dyslexia. Well that explains why she is so dumb but it's not you would make fun of. I mean she must have been really hurt as Ty said something so bad to her. Well at first i will talk to Max, break up with him and then I'll talk to Logan. He also deserves to know that. After that I'm going to talk to Ty. He has a lot to explain.

**Ty's POV:**

I laied in my bed stairing at the ceiling. I'm such a jerk. How could i do that to Cece? I mean what the heck did i think as i convinced Cece to do that with me? Fake- dating. I'm so stupid. I lost my practically little sister with one of my stupid plans. I really am the biggest jerk on the world. I should've seen how much it hurts her. Now i not only lost my chance with Tinka but also my little sister. I hold my cheek, where Cece slapped me. I never thought i hurt her that much.

I sighed and went out of my room, into the kitchen. I sat down at the counter as Rocky came stormed through the door really angry. Seemed like she already talked to Cece. She started shouting at me like Cece did only a hour ago: ,,How could you do that to Cece, Ty? I really thought you care about her and now she's totally broken! Everything because of Tinka? Really Ty? I thought family goes before love interests! And what did you said to her something with 'Your stupid weird disorder' even if you made out with her, when no one was looking? I-''

I cut her off. ,,Could you just shut up for a second Rocky and let me explain!'' , Rocky stopped rambling and shouting and looked at me waiting. I took a deep breath. ,,Look Rocky. I never meant to hurt her. I really care about her and this wasn't only for me, i wanted her to be happy with Logan. I know i totally screwed it up and i wished i could take back the time and undo it. Yes, i wanted to be with Tinka but i never wanted to loose Cece in the progress because of my stupidness. '

' I looked down. Rocky's look softened. ,,Ty... As much as i could kill you for what you did to Cece, i see that your honest but that doesn't change the fact that Cece is crying her eyes out. Not only because what you said to her but also because she think she totally screwed it up with Logan.''

I stood up. ,,I will talk to Logan. I can't see Cece like this even if she never wants to talk to me again... I'd deserve it... and after that... I will say Tinka the truth.'' , i said resolute. Rocky smiled at me and hugged me. ,,Good luck. I think you'll need it especially with Tinka, telling her the truth. I don't want to be in your skin while she reacts of what you said.'' , she replied slightly smirking. I rolled my eyes.

,,I think he didn't need to tell me the truth anymore. I already heard it.'' , said a familiar voice from behind and my eyes went wide open as i saw Tinka standing in the doorway. Oh shit.

**Logan's POV:**

I can't believe what Tinka just told me. Ty and Cece were only together to make us jealous?! That's somehow totally stupid but somehow also really... cute. Well obviously more stupid then cute. I mean i really like Cece but why did she do that to me? Well Ty convinced her but she went along with his stupid plan. Tinka also told me they now had a huge fight. Well i kinda was there while it started but rushed out the door.

That was the reason why Cece didn't want to be alone with me? Why was she so afraid because of her dyslexia? I didn't do anything wrong, did i? I mean i made her breakfast, i watched with her movies, i talked and laughed with her... Why was she so angry at Ty then, if she liked me? I mean didn't that help? I'm totally confused. Especially since i knew about Cece's dyslexia so there was nothing wrong with leaving us two alone.

Well if i would've known that she also has a crush on me i probably would have made a move... Now i'm not really sure anymore if i want to be with her after what she did to me. She lied to me and tried to make me jealous with Ty. Her best friends brother. That really hurt me. I mean what did she think as she agreed with Ty with this stupid plan? Especially since it only made things worse.

**Cece's POV:**

After i Rocky was there and i told her what happened ( she stormed out to kill Ty. Well at least she shouted 'I'm going to kill him!' before she rushed out the door) i laied in my bed. I couldn't do anything anyway since i only see alphabet soup and it also effects my dancing. My mom came in once to look after me as she heard that Ty and i broke up but i didn't want any pitty. Yeah, Ty screwed it up, but me, too.

I will never come together with Logan after that story. I mean how could I've been so stupid? He didn't like me anyway. I only made a fool out of myself and now I'm crying like a little baby and no ones there to comfort me. That makes me only cry harder but somehow i fall asleep, dreaming about Logan. I will never get this boy out of my head.


	11. The talk 1

**Here's a new chapter for you guys! Maybe you noticed it but this is one of the last chapters. I don't know if it will be one more or two more chapters but this story is coming to an end :/ Well after that i already have a good idea for a new story and i think you'll like it! This time it won't be Cogan :D Well i hope you like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews :) **

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Tinka's POV:**

,,I think he didn't need to tell me the truth anymore. I already heard it.'' I told Rocky and Ty, standing in the doorway. Ty looked at me in shock and guilt. Rocky looked shocked as well. Well, at least he was somehow guilty about what he did. Rocky murmered something like: ,,Gotta go!'' and rushed out of the apartment. Ty still stared at me and i starred back my arms crossed. ,,H-hey Tinka..'' , he stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

,,Ty let's skip that stupid part. I heard what you and Rocky said and i also heard your fight with Cece. I want an explanation.'' Ty's eyes went wide at first then he took a deep breath and started: ,,Look, Tinka... I know i did a huge mistake, not only towards you but also towards Cece and Logan. I really am sorry, I should've been honest to you and shouldn't have played with your feelings. I know I'm the biggest jerk on this world i mean you saw my fight with Cece and how she slapped me. I kinda deserved that. I was stubborn because of my feelings towards you. I'm in love with you and i totally screwed it up. I really am sorry and i hope even if we will never be together after that, that maybe we can still be friends, somehow.''

After he was finished we stood there in silence. I looked into Ty's eyes and saw that he was honest and he really felt really guilty. ,,Why didn't you just asked me out?'', i asked after a while. Ty looked down and then said: ,,I was afraid you would say no. I thought if i fake- date Cece maybe you would dump Max out of jealously and we could come together.'' Wow somethimes Ty is really stupid but somehow it was kinda cute. ,,You know, that was the worst idea you ever head?'' , i asked him with a raised eyebrow. He nodded and looked down.

I walked up to him and lifted his chin, that he would look me into the eyes. I saw a few tears in his eyes. I sighed. ,,Ty... I might be crazy for doing this, but i really like you, too and i really want to be with you. I see how guilty you are and how you want everything to be fine again. You asked me to be your friend again but i want more than that and i know you want more to. Ty i want to be your girlfriend.'' , i told him. Ty stared at me with wide eyes and asked in disbelieve: ,, Really? Even after all what i did?'' i nodded.

**Ty's POV:**

,, Really? Even after all what i did?'' , i asked her confused and in disbelieve and she nodded. Instead of saying more i kissed her and she luckily kissed back. The kiss was soft at first but became more and more passionate. Fireworks were exploding in my head and i didn't want this moment to end. I finally was together with Tinka. Tinka is my girlfriend. Tinka is my girlfriend. I repeated over and over in my head.

Even if i was such a jerk she still likes me. I couldn't be more happy. Suddenly Tinka broke apart smiling, breathing heavily. ,,As much as i love kissing you but if i heard right you still have to talk to Logan. He already know the story, i told him. But i think he deserves to know the truth and maybe Cece will have an other chance with him.'', she told me. I facepalmed myself. Oh, yeah. I totally forgot that. I gave Tinka a last peck on the lips, then said : ,,Bye, babe!'' and rushed out of the door. On the way to Crusty's i wrote Logan a SMS:

_Meet me at Crusty's. We have to talk about what happened._

**Logan's POV:**

After i got the SMS from Ty i made my way to Crusty's immediately. I just broke up with Cynthia since i didn't need a girlfriend to distract me from what just happened. Even if i was angry at him, this was the perfect opporunity to ask him why he did that and what the heck he thought as he asked Cece to be his fake- girlfriend. I didn't know if i'm able to forgive them but i want to hear what he had to say. As i arrived at Crusty's Ty was already there waiting for me.

I sat down at the table , looking at him. ,,You want to talk with me?'' Ty nodded and started: ,,Well, since Tinka told me that you already know what happened i skip the first part and say straight why we're here. Logan at first, I'm sorry. I didn't only hurt Cece but also Tinka and you and i didn't want that. I used Cece to get Tinka and she believed me since it was a perfect opportunity to make you jealous.'' ,,Yeah, i got that part, too.'' , i replied a little bit angry.

He sighed and continued: ,,Look, be as much angry as you want to be at me, i would understand that but don't blame Cece. She really loves you and the only reason why she agreed to do that was because she want to be with you. She cried her eyes out as she saw you and Cynthia kissing. She wants to be with you and blind of love she agreed to my stupid plan. I know it's hard to believe that but it's true. Please talk to her and hear her out.''

Wow. I never knew Cece was that broken because of me. I was angry at her but like Ty told me it seemed like she hated herself for what she did to me. I really have to talk to her. I mean i also made her cry, like she did with me as i heard she only fake- dated Ty because of making me jealous. We're both stupid. ,,And...'' Ty added. ,,If there's any chance of you forgiving me for what i did to you , i hope we could be friends again. '' With that he stood up but i stood up as well and called out to him. ,,Ty wait!''

He spun around and i said: ,,I forgive you. I mean brothers are fighting, but still stay brothers, right?'' Ty smiled and we went into a man – hug. Then i told him: ,,Well, i have to go. I'm going to talk to Cece.'' Ty grinned at me, patted my back, said: ,,Good Luck, bro.'' and with that i walked out.


	12. The talk 2

**Here is the second last chapter guys! I really liked this story but every story has an end and the end of this story is near by! :/ I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as i enjoyed writing it and leave a lot of reviews for the last two chapters! Thanks for all the reviews i got so far and for the lovely messages! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

I sat in my bed, still crying. That was just to much to take. I didn't only lost my chance with Logan but also my big brother and a good friend with Tinka. I'm so stupid how could i heard what Ty said when his plan was so stupid? I could facepalm myself right now. Worst idea ever. I should've stopped it even before it started. I cried only harder at the thought of that. That really wasn't fair. I will never get together with Logan, no matter how much i love him.

He must thought how stupid i was with my dyslexia. I mean i didn't do anything today because of my dyslexia, i could've broke down any minute and i probably looked like a stupid helpless puppy. Who wants a girlfriend like this? No one. I couldn't blame him if he didn't even want to be my friend anymore. I wouldn't want to be my friend, too.

I mean who wants a girlfriend with such a weird disorder? Ty also just fake- dated me and the other boys i went out with never knew about my dyslexia. Well, i never wanted anyone to know it. It was a big fault to tell it Ty and Logan also wouldn't know it if my mom didn't tell it him and Jeremy at one night where they were at our's , while my mom and Jeremy were still dating. I could've killed my mom for this at that moment. Now i could've killed her again. It did make things only worse then they already were.

Suddenly the door to my room went open i groaned and shouted: ,,Who ever it is! I don't want anyone here right now!'' ,,No can do, Cece.'' , i turned around and looked in the eyes of Logan. My eyes widened. ,,What are you doing here?'', i asked him confused and sad. ,,Tinka told me the whole story. She heard what's really going on, at your fight with Ty.'' Oh great. Now he was probably here to shout at me and to tell me what a stupid little brat i was or something like that. Or he will laugh about me. I couldn't blame him though. I really am stupid.

I stood up, trying to stay calm, even if i was freaking out in the inside. I tried to avoid eyecontact and cried: ,,Go on. Shout at me, laugh about me, tell me how stupid I am!'' Logan looked at me with an blank expression. ,,Why should i do that?'' , he asked soft. I looked at him in disbelieve: ,,Because i lied to you and came together with Ty only to make you jealous. Do what you want, i deserved it. I don't care, Logan! I really am sorry and i now i made a fool out of myself but that's only because, because...''

Logan took a few steps to me, i just stood there paralized. ,,Why did you do that?'' , Logan asked. I groaned. Why did he have to play so dumb? Why didn't he just shout at me and tell me he never want to have anything to do with me? I took a deep breath. Even if he will probably laugh even harder after i told him that, i had to say it. I replied: ,,B- because I love you. Even if you probably hate me now after what i did, I freaking love you and i can't do anything against it.'' I felt tears running down my cheek. Great, now i'm crying before he even shouted at me. Logan looked shocked at me.

**Logan's POV:**

,,B- because I love you. Even if you probably hate me now after what i did, I freaking love you and i can't do anything against it.'' , she replied. I looked shocked at her. Ty told it me but hearing it, out of her mouth was something different. Cece really loves me. Cece Jones loves me. That sounds so... outrageous but at the same time really good. Tears came streaming down her face. She kinda broke down right in front of me and i hated seeing her like this. I could tell she really was sorry.

I took the last steps to her and hugged her. Cece was shocked at first but then hugged back. ,,Cece i don't hate you.'' , i mummered into her hair. She broke apart from me and looked at me in shock. ,,Why not? I mean i lied to you, i used you in some way and on top of all I'm really stupid with my stupid weird disorder. How could you not hate me for all of that? I would hate me if i would be you.''

I took a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear, my hand still on her cheek and then said: ,,Cece, yes you lied to me and yeah that wasn't really smart but i could never hate you. You did that because you love me, not to annoy me. By the way, you're not stupid and dyslexia isn't a stupid weird disorder. Millions of people have it.''

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes, that looked now in disbelieve up to me, searching for any lies in my eyes. Then she smiled at me: ,,Wow, Logan, thanks. I hope you could really forgive me and that we could be friends again. You can't imagine how sorry i am right now.'' , she told me. Well, i could. ,,I really feel stupid for doing that to you and i would take it back, if i could.'' , she added. I smiled back and then replied: ,,I already forgave you. I know that you're really sorry, i could see it in your eyes but i don't want to be friends with you anymore.'' Cece looked at me sad, new tears welling up in her eyes.

Then she said: ,,Ok. I could understand that I mean i really was stupid. You have al rights to -'' I stopped her from her rumbling but not with words. I cut her off with a kiss, my hand still on her cheek and the other hand on her waist. She obviously was shocked at first but then kissed back with so much passion. That was the best kiss i ever had. Fireworks were exploding in my head and my whole body was on fire inside.

The kiss soon turned into a make- out session and we fell on her bed, me on top of her. As we broke apart, because of the leck of oxygen, she stared at me confused and i told her: ,, I don't want you to be my friend, Cece. I want you to be my girlfriend. I broke up with Cynthia. At first, only because i really was confused but now i'm sure, that i only want you.''


	13. The end

**Here's the last chapter of the story! :) I'm a little bit sad that the story is over but if i would make a sequel for this story i couldn't do this great idea i had for a new story and so on... Well I'm not here to bore you with stupid facts in fact i just want to say thank you for all the reviews and sweet messages and so on for the story guys :) You're really the best and I'm happy that i wrote this story :) Now enjoy the last chapter and hopefully also leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

After Logan had cut me off with a kiss, what really confused me, we fell on my bed and it soon turned into a make- out session, him on the top of me. Well, i really don't mind. I love kissing Logan, it was like fireworks exploding in my head and my whole body was on fire. I never felt such an amazing feeling while kissing someone. I don't really know right now what he meant with this. I mean he said, he doesn't want us to be friends. Did that mean...?

After a while we broke apart because of the leck of oxygen and i stared at him confused, waiting for him to say something. He looked at me for a while with his dreamy brown eyes and then told me: ,, I don't want you to be my friend, Cece. I want you to be my girlfriend. I broke up with Cynthia. At first, only because i really was confused but now i'm sure, that i only want you.'' My eyes widened at this. Did he really just asked me to be his girlfriend? After all what happened? I must be dreaming. That can't be true. Inside i was making a happy dance but my head didn't really processed what he just said. I mean did he really just said what i think he said.

If yes i really need glasses, because i defenetely didn't see that coming. He wanted me to be his girlfriend. He wanted me to be his girlfriend. I kept replying in my head again and again. Logan looked at me waiting and a little bit... concerned? ,,Cece, are you going to s-'' This time i cut him off, with the same what he did to me. A kiss. The kiss was short and sweet but it meant the world to me, because of what i was saying no. Calm down Cece. Don't creep out.. I took a deep breath and then replied, smiling at him: ,,Yes, Logan. I'd love to be your girlfriend.''

He smiled back wide and kissed me again. I sneeked my arms around his neck and deepended the kiss. Finally I'm together with Logan. Well, somehow the plan kinda backfired but then worked again. I smiled against Logan's lips and i could've stayed like this forever but after a while Logan broke apart and sat up. I looked confused at him. What was wrong? Did i kiss wrong? Ok stupid question. ,,What's wrong Logan?'' , i asked him confused and a little bit disappointed, sitting up as well.

He looked at me apologetically. ,, Don't get me wrong ,Cece i really love you and i love kissing you but i think you still have to talk to Ty. He's the reason why i came here in first place. He told me what happened and said, if i want to blame someone then i should blame him, not you. He really cares about you Cece and he wants his little sister back. I saw how sorry he was and i think he at least deserved it that you hear him out.''

Aw, man. I totally forgot the thing with Ty, while all the crying over Logan and now kissing him. Logan was right, i have to talk to him. I can't just let stand it like this. I didn't really know if i can forgive him but if he really was the one, why Logan came here in first place, i will hear him out. He deserved that. I stood up from the bed but held my hand out to Logan. ,,I know that you're right but I'm kinda afraid of the talk. Would you come with me, pretty please?'' I asked him.

He nodded smiling, stood up as well and took my hand. Then we walked hand in hand out of the room and the apartment. Time to face Ty. We found him sitting outside on the stairs with Rocky and Tinka, Tinka and him, holding hands. Well, seems like he at least got the girl of his dreams. On the way outside and at his expression i saw how sorry he really was and i already forgave him. As he saw us his eyes went wide and he stood up immediately.

**Ty's POV:**

I sat on the stairs with Rocky and Tinka, talking. They both said me the whole time that i had to talk to Cece. I knew they're right but i'm really afraid of this talk. Well worse then our last discussion it can't become but i don't know if i'm ready to face her. I was just hoping that her talk with Logan went well and she wasn't to mad anymore. Suddenly i heard footsteps on the stairs and as i turned around i saw Cece and Logan standing there, hand in hand. Logan smiled at me. Rocky and Tinka were looking a little bit shocked at the two. Well, at least Cece is happy now.

Cece let go of Logan's hand and came up to me staring straight into my eye. ,,Cece, i …'' i started but she cut me off. ,,I already forgave you Ty. Logan told me what happened and that you stood up for me, that i could be together with him. I'm also happy for you, that you're now with Tinka and I'm sorry that i shouted like that at you. That wasn't fair. You just wanted to help me and you took the blame on you. We both did a huge mistake, but luckily...'' she smiled at Logan, Rocky and Tinka and then continued, ,,We have the three most amazing people that aren't mad at us even after all we did. Logan said to me you want to have your little sister back and i want my big brother back as well.''

I stared at Cece in awe. Wow. She really forgave me after all what i did. I took the last steps to her and took her into a big bear hug. ,,Thanks, little sis. '' , i told her and smiled at her. Then i looked at Logan. ,,I know you're a good guy Logan but if you'll ever hurt her, I'll kill you.'' I said more playfully than mad. Logan grinned at me and walked up to Cece, taking her hand again and then said: ,,Don't worry, bro. I won't forgive myself if i would hurt her. You better take care of you're own girlfriend as well.''

I nodded and Tinka came up to me smiling , taking my hand as well. Rocky came up to us squealing and took us into a big group- hug. ,,I'm so happy for you guys!'' , then she added, looking mad at me and Cece: ,,But if you two, ever do something like that again, i'll kill you!'' At that we must all laugh. Finally I'm together with the girl of my dreams and i have my little sister back.


	14. AN 2! FREE TO ADAPTION!

**_Hay guys! There were a lot of people who wanted a sequel of this story and so on and didn't like the idea, of this story being over :) Since i don't have the time to write on I'm going to give this story now free for adaption for someone who wants to write the sequel instead of me or just writes the story on i don't know! :D If you have interest in it just write me message and maybe what you want to put in the sequel so i know that you're the right one for the sequel! :D I hope for messages! :) xx_**

**_Love you guys as always xx_**


End file.
